Blog użytkownika:Axel4000000/Opowiadanie pt. "To nie koniec, czyli jak wyobrażam sobie FNaF'a 4"
"Wszystko spłonęło do szczętu. Wszyscy zginęli oprócz mnie. Czy wszyscy o mnie zapomnieli?" - pisze Mike Schmidt w swoim pamiętniku. - "Zwolnili mnie, bo manipulowałem aniatronikami. Zwolnili mnie, bo nie nadawałem się dłużej do tej pracy. Bo śmierdziałem. Moja fioletowa stopa dłużej nie postanie w tej ruderze. Stworzę nową placówkę! Połączenie Fredbear's Family Dinner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza oraz Fazbear Fright!" Mike, czyli Purple Guy siedział w swoim sekretnym pokoju, do którego dostać się można było tylko za pomocą endoszkieletu w Zapleczu. Winda w dół ukryta w najdziwniejszym miejscu w pizzerii. -I ten przeklęty Bite of 87! - warknął Mike. - Wiadomo, że ja widziałem kto to spowodował! Była to Chica! Tak! W pierwszej pizzeri z 1987 roku pracował Jeremy, którego ugryzła Chica! Chociaż Toy animatroniki były bezpieczne, a stara Chica była w Parts and Service. Chica zabiła mojego serdecznego przyjaciela, Phone Guy'a! Ponieważ podczas telefonu nocy 4. Phone Guy do mnie zadzwonił, Foxy walił w drzwi jak opętany, Freddy grał swoją muzyczkę w kuchnii, a od prawej strony, ten kto jęczy to tylko Chica, bo Bonnie nie atakował NIGDY od prawej strony! Wiem również dlaczego Toy Chica zostawia swój dziób na scenie! Chce, żeby Jeremiego nie bolało ogryzienie, bo nie ugryzła by go drugi raz! Ze starej Chici został wyciągnięty charakter dla Toy Chici i tak samo lata z tą babeczką jak szalona. Mike był wkurzony. Od razu zabrał się za projekt piątego budynku w historii Rozrywka Fazbear. Kiedy cały budynek był zrobiony, Mike nie wiedział co teraz zrobić z aniatronikami. -Przerobię je na koszmarne wersje! - krzyknął sam do siebie Mike. - Kiedy dziecko wejdzie do tej pułapki, już nie wyjdzie. Wtedy Nightmare Animatroniki zrobią swoje. Każde thumb|262px dziecko, które tam wejdzie, umrze na zawał serca, a ja je porwę i ostatecznie zatłukę. Pomysł podły i to mi się podoba! Mike od razu wziął się do pracy. Przerobił animatroniki na bardzo koszmarne wersje. Każdego skończonego Nightmare Animatronika ukrył w niedostępnym miejscu (Freddiego w kuchnii, Bonniego w Zapleczu, Chicę w Szybie Wentylacyjnym, a Foxiego ukrył w starym, zapleśniałym Pirate Cove). -Teraz czekać na pierwszą ofiarę. - zaśmiał się Mike. Fazbear dowiedział się o budynku Mike'a i od razu wysłał tam szpiegów, którzy od razu umarli na zawał. Fazbear próbował wymyśleć sposób na przeczesanie tej placówki. Przeszkolił swoich najodważniejszych agentów i wysłał ich do restauracji. Nie przestraszyli się żadnego z Nightmare Animatroników. Kiedy szpiedzy wrócili do głównej siedziby Fazbear'a, pokazali mu plan restauracji. Biuro jest małe, ale za to posiada górny szyb wentylacyjny, dwa duże korytarze jak z Freddy Fazbear's Pizza z 1987, oraz dwie pary drzwi z 1993 roku. Odkąd cały świat dowiedział się o tej placówce, wszyscy postanowili nazwać je "Freddy's Family Fright". Mieszanka wszystkich restauracji Fazbear'a. thumb|left|288px W końcu trzeba było znaleść nocnego stróża w FFF. Zgłosił się tam niejaki James Crowbar. Odważny i wytrwały stróż nocny w wieku 36 lat. Od tamtej chwili wszyscy byli już spokojni. Fazbear przyszedł do placówki o szóstej rano. Chciał się soytać James'a jak wypadł pierwszy dzień pracy. -Nieźle. - opowiadał James. - Ale narzekałem ciągle na niewygody panujące w tym pokoju. Tutaj śmierdzi i trzeba obczajać wszystko naraz. Fazbear przypomniał James'owi o czeku 300 dolarów. James tylko przytaknął głową i pobiegł do domu spać. Następnym razem James spotkał się z Fazbear'em przy restauracji o godzinie 23:30. James nie spodziewał się, że podczas kolejnych nocy aktywuje się więcej animatroników (Nightmare Freddy i Chica). Stróż mimo to został w pizzeri i pilnował jej siedem dni od 0:00 do 6:00. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach